There are many situations in which improved traction is needed for the tires of vehicles such as cars, sport utility vehicles, vans, trucks, buses, and tractors. For example, improved traction is needed when tires are spinning on ice, or when tires are stuck in mud or snow. Improved tire traction may also be needed in order to put chains on a tire. Drivers who are unable to provide sufficient traction to their tires may be forced to call a tow truck, which can be expensive. Also, there are situations in which a driver may be unable to call a tow truck, such as when a driver is in a remote area and does not have a working cell phone. Therefore, it is important for drivers to be able to provide or improve tire traction without assistance if necessary.
Drivers sometimes carry materials which may aid in improving tire traction, such as kitty litter or sand, in their vehicles so that if their vehicles become stuck on icy, snowy, or muddy roads, they may pour the kitty litter or sand around their vehicles' tires in an attempt to provide traction. Unfortunately, this method is not always effective. Also, even when this method is effective, materials such as kitty litter and sand are not recovered after use. Therefore, drivers must remember to replenish their supplies of these materials after use, so that they have enough material on hand if they experience problems with tire traction in the future.